


3 am is no time for sleep

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, smoochtober, we do not talk about how late this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober Day 24 - a lazy kissIt is a fact of life that, on any given day ending in “y”, one Timothy Drake is more likely to be found awake at the ripe hour of 3 am than he is asleep.





	3 am is no time for sleep

**Author's Note:**

> shshshshshshshshhhh we do NOT talk about how late this is

It is a fact of life that, on any given day ending in “y”, one Timothy Drake is more likely to be found awake at the ripe hour of 3 am than he is asleep. After all, Tim operates entirely on caffeine, frighteningly strong willpower, and anxiety so sharp it can cut glass, so Kon has gotten used to catching him drowsing in fifteen minute increments.

Right now, he thinks, checking the clock on Tim’s nightstand, it’s been closer to an hour already.

Tim is actually asleep.

Breathing out a quiet sigh, because he _was_ sort of hoping for a little action when he dropped in, Kon stands. As quietly as he knows how, he lifts the edge of the blankets Tim has hiked around his shoulders and slides into the little pocket of warmth. Kon fits along the long line of Tim’s back like he was meant to be there. Nuzzling into the soft hairs curling at the nape of Tim’s neck, he settles in close and closer, dropping his arm around Tim’s waist.

“If you were trying to not wake me up,” Tim mumbles, thick through the haze of sleep, “you messed up.”

“Ah fuck.” Oh well. An awake Tim means Kon can give up the pretense of subtlety, which he isn’t that great at to begin with, and he hauls Tim in for a close hug, winding their legs together and kissing up the side of his neck. “Sorry, babe.”

Tim snorts, pushing at Kon’s head. Kon just kisses the heel of his hand, chuckling at his own antics. “Don’t just “sorry, babe” me. I was under strict orders from B to get some rest.”

“And you actually listened? Who are you?”

Kon laughs as Tim shoves him again, letting up just enough for Tim to roll over. His knee ends up trapped between Tim’s legs – the opposite of a problem really. “I listen to him! I’m the only one who listens to him!”

His face is within kissable distance now. Kon takes full advantage, peppering light kisses all over his face as Tim pretends to try to escape. “You listen to him when you _want_ to.”

“Yeah, and I’m the only one who pretends to do even that much!” Tim leans up and captures Kon’s lips, gentling his energy down to something private and lazy, careful with exploring the contours of his mouth, and Kon hums into it, ready to just spend some time with Tim, no matter what’s going on.


End file.
